


That's a Good Look For You

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [84]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic morning fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Good Look For You

7-25-15  
Prompt: That’s a good look for you  
Pairing: DaiSuga  
Rating: G  
  
    Daichi loved waking up on mornings like these.  He and Koushi had been up late the night before, giggling together with a bottle of wine and an old movie. By the time they’d moved to the bedroom they’d been much more interested in each other than in whatever was going on in the movie.   
  
    Honestly, it was hard to think about much of anything when Koushi’s tongue was in your ear and his hand was down your pants.  
  
    And now Daichi got to reap his favorite benefits from nights like that. The clock on the dresser read half past ten, and the sunlight was slanting across the bed, making it warm and cozy. There were birds singing and kids playing outside and Koushi was just snuffling awake.  
  
    “Daichi?” he whined, reaching an arm out without opening his eyes. “Nooo, Daichi, c’mback.” Daichi chuckled and lay down next to his love.  
  
    “I’m right here, Kou,” he murmured, letting Koushi wrap his limbs around him and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. “Morning, babe,” Daichi chuckled.  
  
    “Mornin,” Koushi hummed. “Le’’s stay in bed all day.” Daichi laughed.  
  
    “No, love, you know we have to go to the store,” Daichi told him. Koushi groaned and scrunched up his nose. ““And you’re almost out of clean shirts.”  
  
    “I’ll just wear yours,” Koushi argued.  
  
    “You’ve been wearing mine,” Daichi said. ““I meant that I’m almost out of clean shirts.” Koushi scrunched his nose even more.  
  
    Daichi pulled Koushi a little closer to himself and started to slide out of the bed.  
  
    “Nooooo,” Koushi whined as Daichi dragged him out of the bed.  
  
    “Come on, you,” Daichi laughed, scooping Koushi up into a fireman’s hold.  
  
    “This is abuse,” Koushi cried. “Don’’t worry, my darling! I’ll come back for you!”  
  
    “The bed will still be here when we get back,” Daichi assured him. “But first we need food. And clean clothing.” Koushi grumbled something under his breath. “What was that?”  
  
    “Alright, put me down,” he snapped. “I’’ll go to the stupid store while you start the stupid laundry.” Daichi set him on his feet and gave him a grin and a peck on the cheek. Koushi blushed and looked to one side.  
  
    “How are you possibly embarrassed?” Daichi asked. “We’’re married, Kou. We had crazy drunken sex last night. You’re Mister shameless.”  
  
    “You just look really good,” Koushi answered in a mumble. Daichi blinked at him, turning to glance in the mirror.   
  
    “I do?” he asked.  
  
    “The whole just-rolled-out-of-bed thing,” Koushi explained. “With the hair, and the,” he made a vague gesture toward the red marks dotting Daichi’s neck and collarbone. “It’s a good look for you.”  
  
    Daichi stared at him for a moment, at a loss. Koushi finally looked up at him, a gleam in his eye that could have been nervous or hopeful.  
  
    “I love you, Daichi,” he murmured.  
  
    “I love you too, Kou,” Daichi said, cupping Koushi’s cheek with one hand and brushing his hair behind his ear with the other. “You still have to go to the store.”  
  
    “But Daichiiiii.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
